


Hold You Up Above Everyone Else

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (at this point I don't ever write a fic without multiple orgasms as a tag), (oh boy), (uncharacteristically fluffy Saru tho be warned), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: “Saru?”“Yes, Misaki?” Saruhiko nuzzles his chin against the top of Misaki’s head.“You’reprodding me,” his boyfriend grouses.or,A quick fic I wrote for my dear friend for New Year's Eve/Day.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115
Collections: k project





	Hold You Up Above Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Alice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam) because they wanted SaruMi 'kicking off the year with a """bang""". Hope this works!

“Saru?”

“Yes, Misaki?” Saruhiko nuzzles his chin against the top of Misaki’s head.

“You’re _prodding me_ ,” his boyfriend grouses.

Saruhiko laughs at that. They’re in the position that became natural for them again, which is having Misaki’s back against his front, cuddled between his legs as he has his arms around his boyfriend’s smaller frame.

“And what’s so bad about it?”

“The New Year’s fireworks are about to start,” Misaki complains.

“It’s in thirty minutes, I think we can manage it?” Saruhiko dips his head down to nip at the sensitive part of his Misaki’s ear.

“You’re cheating,” Misaki’s breath sounds hitched.

“You’re delectable,” he counters.

Months have passed since the Dresden Slate was destroyed. He can’t say he misses having an Aura, but it was a convenient thing to have.

“Why do we have a bottle of lube in the living room?” Misaki asks when Saruhiko gets it out of the table’s little drawer.

“Because I like being prepared for moments like these,” Saruhiko replies smoothly, setting the bottle down. “Like you’re against it.”

“Damn monkey!” the tone says that his name isn’t being used as an endearment right now. “What if someone found that?”

“Like you have friends visiting your apartment all the time,” he takes a knife out to cut the shirt off. “Mm, I like the sight of you like this.”

Saruhiko can see that his Misaki’s nipples are starting to get hard, so he decides to help with the process. He flicks his tongue against one, just the way his boyfriend likes it, as he pinches and tugs at the other. Before long, both nipples are standing at full attention.

“See? You’re as aroused as I am now,” Saruhiko hums, cupping the bulge formed in Misaki’s shorts.

“You cut my favourite up!” Misaki yells like he just realised that.

“So, what if I did?” he counters, giving Misaki’s nipple another lick, this time feeling Misaki shiver from that. “Did you get more sensitive here?”

Before his boyfriend can deny it, Saruhiko claims his lips, kissing with the intent of sexually tormenting him. Misaki doesn’t protest, kissing back with the same passion and lust. He pinches and tugs at Misaki’s nipples, alternating between them. His free hand buries itself in Misaki’s soft locks, welcoming the softness.

“Oya?” Saruhiko pulls away, drinking in the beautiful view of his boyfriend’s o-face. “Did you come from me playing with your nipples?”

“Shut up,” Misaki’s post-orgasmic blush deepens. “You know me too well.”

“But I’m not done with you, Misaki,” Saruhiko deadpans.

The rest of Misaki’s clothes lay in a cut-up mess, pooled around them as Saruhiko delves his tongue inside Misaki’s hole. It still vaguely tastes like the peach-flavoured lube they used last night, which he enjoys. His fingers join his tongue not too long into the rimming, effectively reaching his boyfriend’s prostate.

“Saru!” Misaki comes the second time, sounding wrecked.

Saruhiko goes to undress himself but Misaki stops him with a _look_ on his pretty face.

“Let me undress you, Saru,” and Saruhiko was never able to say ‘no’ to his Misaki.

Since it was his day off, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain long-sleeve shirt. Misaki is using the fact that his shirt has a coarse texture and starts rubbing his shirt against his chest. He doesn’t feel his nipples as much as Misaki does, but he still gets sensitive when he’s aroused. Too slowly, his shirt is discarded and Misaki uses his teeth to pull the zipper down. His breath hitches at the unexpected view, his hand finding its way back to his boyfriend’s soft hair. He thinks it’s pretty unthinkable, that the vanguard of HOMRA would use such lewd tactics to please someone—another man, no less. He watches his jeans and briefs getting pulled down, all with Misaki’s sinful teeth, and tightens his grip on his hair when his swirls his tongue around the cockhead.

“Don’t tease me, Misaki,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue to hide his aroused voice.

“You ask of something I can’t do when you teased me so much,” Misaki deliberately speaks with his lips stretched around his cock, tongue flicking against the slit.

Saruhiko groans at how good it feels to be inside his Misaki’s mouth. His boyfriend seems to be in a _super_ teasing mood, his head going down until the tip of his cock hits the back of the shorter boy’s throat. And he fucking swallows. And repeats the action over and over again until he’s so close.

“Not yet, Saru,” Misaki squeezes the base of his cock, preventing him from releasing. “I want you to come inside me…”

“Dammit, you can’t just goad me like this.”

Saruhiko finds himself sprawled on the sofa, his back hitting the red velvet cushions. He watches Misaki straddling his hips, then starts rutting the crevice between his asscheeks against the length of his cock. The friction does him good, and he reads his boyfriend’s intention. His hands flit towards Misaki’s hips and just rest there.

“Gonna ride me like a good boy? Do all the work for me?” Saruhiko rasps, eyes hooded as Misaki eases Saruhiko’s cock inside him.

It’s always a good view, Saruhiko thinks to himself, watching his Misaki’s face contort from pleasure when he first enters the redhead. It’s almost better than seeing Misaki come, and he gets reminded that right now. Misaki starts off slow, barely moving much, until he gradually speeds up, the heaving twisting feeling from deep within getting worse and worse.

“You feel so good inside me, Saru,” Misaki sounds absolutely wrecked and _all his_.

“Come with me, Misaki,” he requests.

And when they do, the fireworks start to go off in the distant, startling them both.

“Shit, I gotta clean you up—”

“We can take a bath later,” Misaki blushes for some reason. “And, um…”

Saruhiko, never once in his life, knew what surprise was.

Or, rather, it stayed that way until now.

Misaki takes a small box out of the _other_ table and it clicks.

“Misaki?” foreign wetness gathers in his eyes.

“It’s not much. I did extra chores for Kusanagi-san to save up for this,” Misaki scratches at the top of his head. “But I do love you, Saru. Being apart from you for so long made me realise how much I need you. So, um… marry me?”

“You mean so, so much to me too, Misaki,” Saruhiko takes the hand. “I can’t be apart from you, ever again.”

They kiss, the sound of fireworks drowned out by their own racing heartbeats.


End file.
